brodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pour Some Sugar On Me
"Pour Some Sugar On Me" is the first episode of the ''Brodies'' webseries, and the third episode to be produced. This the first episode to be considered completely canonical within the Brodies universe. __FORCETOC__ Plot synopsis Chris, Collin, and Gage are watching an episode of their favourite television show, Thot Patrol, in which Officer Michael Hendrickson and Officer Reed Bass investigate and arrest a thot. Afterwards, a commercial for a new energy drink called Liquid Blast plays, and is endorsed by the Thot Patrol. Matthew walks into the living room and is explained the meaning of "thot" by the other Brodies. He decides to go along with them to the store to buy Liquid Blast, though Chris forces him to ride on top of the car. Once they get to the store, they find that the shelves are empty of Liquid Blast. They return to the car, defeated, and find Pham rummaging through the glove compartment. After a flashback that shows how Pham learned of the drink from the Thot Patrol-endorsed commercial, he informs them the Brodies that he saw Spencer purchase the last of the Liquid Blast. Chris, Collin, Gage, and Matthew locate Spencer, and Collin tosses a pickle to distract him. They quickly grab the four bottles of Liquid Blast and head back to Chris' apartment. The Brodies pour their bottles into glasses, and before they drink, Matthew walks back to the car to retrieve his wallet. Chris, Collin, and Gage consume the Liquid Blast, but find that the drinks have been poisoned. Matthew rushes to the dying Chris, who tells him that he must "chip away at all possible solutions". Matthew dashes to the medicine cabinet, but only finds useless pill bottles and an oversized Zippo lighter. He recalls Chris' advice to "chip away", and subsequently grabs two bags of Cool Ranch Doritos from the kitchen pantry. Matthew takes a bottle of Mountain Dew from the refrigerator, and pours both the Doritos and the Mountain Dew into a blender. He blends the chips and soda together and pours the mixture into a wine glass. He then pours the concoction into the mouths of the perishing Brodies, who awaken. The Brodies thank him for his heroism, and Chris informs Matthew that Spencer is an old rival of his, referring to him as an "anti-Brodie". After inviting them to come over for video games sometime, Chris escorts Collin, Gage, and Matthew out the door. As he walks back through the kitchen, an ominous laugh is heard from the slightly ajar cabinets under the sink. Appearances * Chris (portrayed by Christopher Hendrickson) * Chris (portrayed by Collin Barnes) * Gage (portrayed by Gage McCann) * Matthew (portrayed by Matthew Hoobin) * Spencer (portrayed by Spencer Bass) Seen only in intro * Taylor (portrayed by Taylor Stubbs) * Hunter (portrayed by Hunter Lawrence) * Andrew (portrayed by Andrew Nicolas) Thot Patrol appearances * Officer Michael Hendrickson (portrayed by Christopher Hendrickson) * Officer Reed Bass (portrayed by Spencer Bass) * Thot #1 (portrayed by Amanda Christ) * Caller #1 (portrayed by Andrew Nicolas) * Justice obstructor #1 (portrayed by Sam Craig) Production The Thot Patrol segment was filmed on May 26, 2017. Filming for the episode’s storyline began on May 28, 2017. The labels on the bottles of Liquid Blast were designed and created by Gage McCann. Filming continued on June 10, 2017, during which the cast and crew were expelled from shooting in a Publix store. The store scenes were then filmed in a Wal-Mart, and the scene containing dialogue between the Brodies and Pham was filmed in the Wal-Mart parking lot. Sidney Wright took on audio recording duties until after this time. The scene in which the Brodies find and distract Spencer was filmed behind a Lowe’s hardware store. Due to Wright’s absence, Spencer Bass had to act as both cameraman and sound department for certain shots. On June 13, 2017, the poisoning scene and onward were filmed. Sam Craig, who appears as a minor character in the Thot Patrol segment, came onboard as a member of the sound department. During filming, the odour produced from the Mountain Dew/Dorito mixture was strong and unpleasant, causing most of the cast and crew to exhibit visible and/or audible distress. Hendrickson was the only member of the cast or crew to drink any of the mixture. Music * "Break the Rules" by Simon Viklund Cultural references * The episode's title is derived from the song "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by the English rock band Def Leppard, from their 1987 album Hysteria. * The fictional Thot Patrol television program strongly resembles the real-life American reality television series Cops. * Chris is seen wearing a t-shirt bearing a graphic of the song “Damage, Inc.” by Metallica, from their 1986 album Master of Puppets. * In the intro, Matthew is seen holding a copy of Ghost Beach, the 22nd book in the original Goosebumps book series by R. L. Stine. * When being told about the Thot Patrol, Matthew asks, “what is this? Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell?” In the aforementioned novel, “thought police” are dispatched to investigate and arrest individuals whose ideals do not match those of the ruling totalitarian class. * Pham is seen wearing a t-shirt bearing a graphic of Vault Boy from the Fallout video game series. * Chris notes that Spencer has “a plus two wisdom”, which is a reference to the gameplay of the tabletop RPG Dungeons & Dragons. * When devising a plan to get the Liquid Blast from Spencer, Chris says “it’s simple, really. We trick the madman”. This is a reference to the line “it’s simple; we kill the Batman” from the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. * Upon learning that Spencer’s weakness is his affinity for pickles, Matthew compares the pickles to kryptonite, a fictional material that is a weakness to the DC Comics character Superman. Immediately after, Gage tells Matthew to “cut it with the references”, and there is an ironic transition that directly references the 1960s Batman television series. * Spencer is seen wearing a replica of Marty McFly’s colourful cap from the 1989 science-fiction comedy film Back to the Future Part II. * When Chris is killed by the poisoned Liquid Blast, the message "You Died" appears, which is a reference to the video game Dark Souls. * When Matthew resuscitates Chris with the Mountain Dew/Dorito mixture, Matthew says “the penitent man shall pass”, which is a quote from the 1989 action adventure film Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The scene itself is also similar to that of the film, with a character reviving another character with a drink from a goblet-like drinking vessel. * After Matthew says "aw sick, this is the best day of my life", graphics appear which show him leveling up in the style of the video game Overwatch. Gallery Episode 1 - Thot Patrol title.jpg Episode 1 - The Brodies prepare to drink Liquid Blast.png Episode 1 - Matthew levels up.png | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}